


张湘玉梦醒妄回环，王仙姑留恨碧桃花

by Ciudy_Zhang



Category: Original Work, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciudy_Zhang/pseuds/Ciudy_Zhang
Summary: By：张郦；字数：8,840；时间：2021/02/18





	张湘玉梦醒妄回环，王仙姑留恨碧桃花

看到这个题目，肯定有小同学问我，诶你这是要干什么，怎么起了个这么刁钻的标题，还以为有什么大要紧的事情，特地点进来看。是这样的，原本要说的整件事起源于我几个月前的一个比较拉胯的梦，梦到了小伟老师，在梦里说了一些话。后来讲出来大家一乐，又讲了些引申出来的，算是给小伟老师写了个同人文。这原本是要单独写一篇的，但是其中有很大的一部分是在进水手机的聊天记录里，没来得及转存下来，我现在试着写一写，把能想到的写出来，也算是勉强完成了“30天全新挑战中的”的“写一篇新的同人文”的那项。

我从去年初开始，回到学校，原本是要振作起来写东西的，但是先后很多事。一开始是国内疫情，然后是某些流量粉丝大发其疯，紧接着美国疫情爆发X10086（一直在爆发，从未有缓解），期间穿插了针对东亚人的仇恨行为，弗洛伊德之死引发的BLM抗议 — 波士顿大规模游行的那天晚上，我重新读了一遍“Between the World and Me”，听到窗外的抗议和呼喊，有好几次枪响一样的声音，应该是催泪弹，那是一个我永远无法忘记的晚上 — 在此期间，同人文，或者说整个简体中文的文娱氛围都非常低迷，重创未愈，小病不断，新伤叠旧伤。我自己的精神也因为各种原因一直比较不好，断断续续只写了几篇文，后来把lofter的账号也注销了：如今注销账号比不得先时了，还有30天的冷静期，我是真的一个白眼翻到肛门，觉得跟被结了冥婚一样晦气。

我从那段时间开始重读《红楼梦》，看各种讲解和推演。反反复复看反反复复看。小时候读过的《红楼梦》是青少版，很多情节都删掉了，所以不但没觉得哪里好，反而觉得很多地方莫名其妙、不连贯。高中的时候上汉语课，老师讲得非常一般，放的是刘心武的讲座和10版电视剧，考试最难的只到宁荣二府的人物关系表。大家可见我的汉语受教育有多低了吧？实话实说，不是凡尔赛啊，我的汉语水平差不多就是初中生的水平，因为高中大学都是英文为主，导致我现在中文写东西单反稍微长一点儿，都要回去反复看反复改，且文笔行文很容易受影响，局限性较大。但为什么这么拉了却还能写呢？首先肯定是因为写作是一个没什么门槛的事情，硬要说的话是因为我小学后两年的语文老师非常好，我那两年里每天都会读背大量的诗歌文章，他也很鼓励学生读写，写得好就会认真夸奖，写得一般也很少打击批评。我原先冬天回父母家住的时候，基本都会特地带礼物去看望这位老师，今年例外，困住了回不去。

练武不练功，到老一场空。写作也是如此，这里不多赘述，回到《红楼梦》。

您瞧，我看《红楼梦》是没有什么伟光正的心理动机的，只是真的受不了了，且就算想读便宜轻松的东西，也因为之前说到的，流量粉丝大发其疯，而无法读到了。我之前的小记里也有说过，我不是真的愿意扎进《红楼梦》及其周边研究推演中，只是某种程度上我的文娱世界被摧毁了，所以我只好去别处找乐子，我当时一心想找一个可以玩儿很久、又不会轻易再次“被清理”、“被铲除”的地方 —— 《红楼梦》就是我的太虚幻境。蒋勋说，有人问，如果送你去荒岛上度过后半生，只能带一本书，你会带什么，他的答案是《红楼梦》。我被这个回答所打动，于是重新开始了读书。

当时我仍在吃德云社相关，后来有一天晚上，做了个怪梦。当然，怪梦也是常有的，只是这次梦到了小伟老师，梦到我俩靠在哪儿聊闲天。醒来之后觉得很奇怪，因为我并不记得梦里和我说话之人的脸，只知道是个穿着长裙、头戴装饰的女人，大概率是古代的服饰，因为头饰繁复。但是我也清楚记得自己在梦里穿的是现代服饰，且记得很清楚是件黄色的大猩猩短袖，套黑色连帽衫，下身是黑色运动裤运动鞋。咱俩说话的地方是哪儿我一开始也想不起来，只记得是靠在哪里，而且面前又很多东西快速经过，一度觉得是靠在马路护栏上，面前有一辆辆车跑过。我醒了之后还想，怎么身后没车过来撞死我俩呢？

醒来之后和小伟老师说起，只道虽然不记得脸，但是我明确知道这个人是她。我是见过小伟老师正面的，所以或许梦里看见脸认出来，但醒来后忘记了并不算太奇怪 — 还有点儿耿耿于怀，甚至想问她记不记得梦里和我说了什么。

当晚我重新躺到床上，才突然又想起来梦里究竟是怎么一回事：我们是靠在一处极高的石制阁栏边，面前是很多很多的云雾奔涌经过 —— 我：嚯，干冰不要钱了嘿 —— 更重要的是，那一瞬间我想起了咱俩梦里说了些什么，说到的还是写文的事情，而且是关于高栾cp。

很多时候，我看到大家对于高峰的定位和评价，尤其是同人文创作中，总觉得是比较肤浅的，浮于表面的，不够力透纸背，导致我后来一度不怎么看高栾的同人创作了，给我一种不透彻、不真实的感觉。这个cp很特殊，两人本身的角色塑造都注定非常复杂，稍逊色一些就很容易引人想到油腻的换头男男文。我举个比较常见的例子啊，譬如说栾云平常在同人文里常见的动物形象是兔子，当然这个有理有据，索引参考据在，我也很同意，当然，不是温顺伏低的小兔子，是扑朔迷离、狡兔三窟 —— 我不伤害别人，我不被别人伤害 —— 那种会站起来的大兔子，而高峰在同人文中常见的动物形象，似乎并不怎么统一，且常常让我觉得出戏，仿佛总也立不住。看到很多时候是猫猫狗狗，我就总觉得不贴合。如果实在要问，那你觉得得是什么动物，我就说，蛇，会根据周围环境变化体温的软体动物。当然，这些都是我的主观看法，我的原意不是要扫射谁啊，您列位自然也可以不同意我，事实上我看过的德云社相关的同人创作里，最好的几篇也都是关于高栾cp的。更何况我自己基本没写过高栾，唯一的一篇也是最早期的复健之作，也非常拉胯，您可以说我光在这里评价别人，站着说话不腰疼，是“有考据癖的胡适之先生的门人”，是吧？

梦里，小伟老师同我说起写文的事情，谈及关于高峰的评价，及其于高栾cp中的人物定位，说他更接近于大家看待现版本《红楼梦》中的薛宝钗。高峰性格并不开朗，甚至难免阴杂，当然不是说他坏，同样，薛宝钗并不是反派 —— 当然，你也可以看出，我并不认同常见的对薛宝钗“豁达”的评价，她不但不豁达，而且非常周到谨慎又严于律己。我还要在这里特意反驳一点，即薛宝钗扑蝴蝶到滴翠亭那一段，我认为这里并非要展现宝钗是“坏”的，而是要表现宝钗真的“慌”了，要展示的是宝钗并非完人，她也有不周到、乱了阵脚的时候。不知怎么现在常有人借这一段说事，说作者在这里要展示宝钗是反派。我不同意这种观点：难道不完美，或者我们就说她就是有私心，难道就等于反派了吗？这里我就不展开，大家可以在B站搜一位叫@剑圣-苇名一心的up主，虽然他有些观点我也并不完全同意，譬如妙玉是否暗恋宝玉的问题，但是他对大多数的人物理解都是丝丝入扣的，大家可以在视频BV1gi4y1b7tH中康康他对滴翠亭一段的分析。在这里说这么多原不应当，但是我总是看到有人觉得宝钗是反派，而我这里又要用她作比较，所以特意提出来。当然，就算你还是觉得宝钗是坏的，那也请不要觉得我拿高峰比宝钗是在贬损高峰，求求大家摇了我，好吧？

林黛玉薛宝钗都中意宝玉不假，但林黛玉爱的是宝玉这个人，薛宝钗却爱的是金玉良缘这个概念 —— 不是说她这样不对，或者说不应该，只是更体现了两人的不同。程高本叙书很多地方不通，但也有惊鸿一瞥之处，比如宝玉要把玉还给和尚道士，袭人宝钗竭力劝说阻拦，宝玉于是道，哦原来你们是重玉不重人啊。白女士推演《红楼梦》之时，称这处为“灵光乍现”，言其“动魄惊心”，说程高二人实在不简单：袭人的温柔和顺是给她的主人的，如果她的主人不是宝玉，她还会对宝二爷这么好吗？宝钗一直都在追求金玉良缘，那么如果补天石不是随贾宝玉降生，那么她还会想嫁给这个无玉的神瑛侍者吗？

我们回到同人文创作中，再看高栾cp，看高峰其人：从一开始吃这个cp到现在，我看二人一直有挥之不去的疑问，这也就是为什么我会将此cp的同人创作、人物塑造复杂化。我总是不禁问，高峰对栾云平是否真的有情？他爱的是否是栾云平这个人？或许，我们是否可以说，他爱的并非栾云平，当然也不是爱别人，甚至是任何人，他真心爱的是 举案齐眉，鸾凤和鸣 这个概念？我们是否可以认为，他爱的是，体面？

但是，倘若就是如此，我们是否就可以说，宝钗的情全是假的？袭人的温顺和平都是谎？我们是否可以说，高峰于栾云平也是假的，不曾真心，无非体面？

这些问题始终困扰我 —— 常看到喜欢宝钗的人和讨厌宝钗的人其实常有一个共识，即薛宝钗从未真的爱过贾宝玉，从未对他动情。喜欢她的人打心眼里觉得宝玉配不上宝钗，宝钗也是“金玉良缘”之说的受害者；讨厌她的人自然觉得她对宝玉是另有企图，不含真心真意。

早两年看过一种说法，讲得是上世纪香港娱乐圈，说梁朝伟和张曼玉才是真的天作之合，但他偏偏违背自己的心和没有情的刘嘉玲在一起了。有一说一，虽然我当时连《红楼梦》都没读通，但听到这种话就已经笑拉了。以梁朝伟的潇洒自我，如果刘嘉玲真的能迷了他眼、封了他的心，那得是有多大的本事？

倘若高峰的底色真的如我们推演设定中的一样执拗偏僻，那他又怎么会违背自己的心和一个完全没有打动他的人在一起？栾云平得是有多大的本事、多大的魅力，才能困住高峰十余年？就算不是故事里，真实世界中，若相声演员高峰，不觉得相声演员栾云平合眼合心，就算是为了艺术造化考虑，他真的能委屈自己这么久？

要知道，我起床后，告诉小伟老师我俩在梦里说的话，她紧接着一句便是“真心对栾云平用情至深的永远是孔云龙”。

行文至此，诸君莫笑，且看汤显祖写《牡丹亭》，道“梦中之情，何必非真”。

是啊，“梦中之情，何必非真，天下岂少梦中之人耶？”

都道是，有情容易有义难，偏偏高峰最奇怪：他很讲义气，面儿上却并不见有情。对于很多人来说，甚至会觉得这个因素是他性格中比较突兀的 —— 当时德云社最难的时候，外面都猜高峰是最先走的，但偏偏是高峰一声不吭一直留着。他对栾云平也是重义，或许有情，但也一定是藏起来了，就算甚至那一点情，他自己都察觉不到，或者自己说服自己遮掩过去，因为他根本不懂情，所以即使感觉到了，也不明白这是什么，只当是义的一种罢了。当然，也可以反过来想，若非情之至深，何来有义至此？

只道是“任是无情也动人”。

从前他俩相声中常说马凤英，再看高峰亲自为他们两人选词“鸾凤和鸣” —— 一半是栾云平的栾，一半是马凤英的凤 —— 或许这个并不存在的“马凤英”既是栾云平，也是他自己。

说到此处，能回忆起来的梦中对谈已经说尽，我说不记得脸了，但就知道是您，小伟老师抚掌大笑，说这是你心里有我。我便就此说些更有意思的，就当是胡言乱语了：爱新觉罗·裕瑞的《枣窗闲笔》里面提到了曹雪芹本人，说他“体胖，头广，色黑，善谈吐”，那是真的郭德纲本人了，还说他喜欢吃好吃的，要想和他结交，只要给他买烧鹅就行了。我只道以后游戏里出个新英雄，曹雪芹，然后出个皮肤，“小黑胖子”，玩家都疯了，玩家：叉出去！又说栾云平被爱称为平儿，红楼梦里也有类似的称呼，一个是林黛玉的“颦儿”，应的是画眉之黛和西子捧心蹙眉，另一个就是连字都一样的“平儿” —— 王熙凤的大丫鬟、得力助手 —— 平儿姑娘，她还真的和栾云平一样是当家主事的人了。这一件后来还和圣彼得堡老师提起过，他听了倒严肃起来，说不想果真是命里带这个，颇有贾雨村谈“正邪两赋论”的意思。我当时听他这么讲，一笑便过去了，后来再想，却觉得心里有些怪起来。

说罢这事儿之后几天，又回想起一些奇怪的事情：当时我一早决定不再用lofter了，当时还有很多老师鼓励大家留守，给大家打气讲道理，我印象很深的是，一个老师说了“正道是，大族人家，若从外头杀来，一时是杀不死的，这是古人曾说的‘百足之虫，死而不僵’，必须先从家里自杀自灭起来，才能一败涂地！”我头两天梦里面和王小伟说了一阵《红楼梦》，于是突然想起来这段话，彼时已经记不得那位老师是谁了，我也没有要说人不好的意思，但是现在念及，突然很奇怪。只觉得当时大家真把自己当贾家的公子小姐，其实我们不过是些丫头婆子，上面人看我们就像猫儿狗儿一样的东西，根本不会在意我们死活。我回想起这事儿，又去问小伟老师，也不知道当时说这句话的“三姑娘”，如今在哪里，过得还好吗，有没有继续写东西。

她一时并未能回答我，紧接着后来熙华二人就出事儿，小伟老师那一阵便疯了，整个人一度像受了重创，任何事情都是强打精神支持，但很久缓不过来。她其实长我好几岁，我们认识这么久，我从未见她长时间情绪不稳定。她在对话框里同我说话，语气处处显出些颓丧，说话也变得一阵瞻前顾后、一阵痛心疾首，仍都是些搞cp的事情。我又不禁想起那天做的怪梦，突然一下子反应过来 —— 为什么我还穿着短袖套连帽衫，她却穿着古人的衣服 —— 哦，原来“已入幻境”，当日“地陷东南”原来就已经是幻境了，她是警幻仙子、痴梦仙姑、钟情大士、引愁金女、度恨菩提一类的人物。那我俩趴着聊天的石栏杆外的干冰原来就是离恨天、灌愁海：我的影楼审美可见一斑，都到了此等“幽微灵秀地，无可奈何天”还只会用干冰。

《红楼梦》中，幻境和现实中的人除了托生下世外，更可以互相走动交流，但是很多时候会转换形态，茫茫大士、渺渺真人会变成癞头和尚、跛脚道人来到人间，看破后的甄士隐、柳湘莲也可以进入幻境。或许现在这个王小伟便是某位仙姑的托生，变了个写同人的，也算是在人间继续搞她在离恨天里的老本行 —— 继续折腾“风情月债、女怨男痴” —— 我担心的唯有一件，看她如此颓丧纠结，只怕她此次下凡也是“凡心偶炽”，未得顿悟。

您可能要问了，她不得悟，你担心什么？

我担心的是，这个大千世界，可别是她的枕中红尘，可别都是我的枕中红尘。

“难酬想。眼根前不尽的繁华相。当初是打从这枕儿里去。枕儿内有路。分明留去向。向其间打滚。影儿历历端详。难道这一星星都是谎。怎教人不护着这枕儿心怏？忽突帐。六十年光景。熟不的半箸黄粱。”

我担心的是我不得悟。我担心自己的枕间无孔，担心自己找不着那个“回心处”，担心自己找不到那一条“齐整的官道”。我担心，误了碧桃花。

这些话我早先同小伟老师说过、同段老师说过，当时已经很晚了，说着说着我便哭了起来，她们都问我怎么这么晚了还不睡，我说不敢睡，因为我的枕头两边没有“大窟窿”。今日再想起，还是难免淌眼抹泪，似有万箭穿心。

郑培凯写《解到多情情尽处》，谈汤显祖与曹雪芹，更指出另一处：汤显祖于题词中道“独叹枕中生于世法影中，沈酣啽呓，以至于死，一哭而醒。梦死可醒，真死何及。……至乃山河影路，万古历然，未应悉成梦具。曰，既云影迹，何容历然。岸谷沧桑，亦岂常醒之物耶。第概云如梦，则醒复何存？”

“梦死可醒，真死何及”？

再后来，我又见了圣彼得堡老师，他算着日子我的lofter账号注销时限要到，于是留言相送，不料我想起之前答应了一位小同学的事还没做，赶回去留人家联系方式，正好看到。当日再见，很多话不知道从何说起，虽然只隔了几个月，倒像是已过数载，竟好比是87版《红楼梦》结尾，宝玉见到了沦为官妓在船上卖艺的湘云。

少年时组诗社，写白海棠、写红梅、写菊花、写柳絮，不知那时候的他们会不会想到后来的这一天。

“少年不识愁滋味，爱上层楼。爱上层楼，为赋新词强说愁。而今识尽愁滋味，欲说还休。欲说还休，却道天凉好个秋。

我今年也已经21岁了，“天凉好个秋”的日子也渐渐近了。

之前我电脑坏了一次，送回厂大修，还回来的时候全部没有写完的文都没了。后来在整理和朋友们的聊天记录里的脑洞、梗的时候，发现自己原本写的一篇高栾cp的《云交雨合》居然留了截图 —— 没写完，只开了个头，当时是发给王小伟老师看着玩儿的 —— 于是便问圣彼得堡老师要不要看，他说好，我便发过去了。

当时我已决定以后不再写德云社相关，于是问他，这个的脑洞送给您，您要不要？他并不推辞，还问起我AO3上整理出来的文会不会删。我说那是我前些日子专门一篇篇整理上去的，连着熬了两个大夜，累得半死，就是给自己堆了坟 —— 老衣冠冢了，老紫檀木匣了，老杜丽娘了 —— 肯定不会删的。于是我顺势又说，那我把我高栾文的所有脑洞都给您？他竟也爽快答应了。我们后来稍微又商量了一下《云交雨合》的后续剧情，我把自己能想起来的都说了，他的想法和我稍有出入，我也不觉得有甚可辩的，由着他写去了：我死后，哪管洪水滔天。

正道是， “空挂纤纤缕，徒垂络络丝。也难绾系也难羁，一任东西南北各分离。落去君休惜，飞来我自知。莺愁蝶倦晚芳时，纵是明春再见隔年期。”

探春咏絮词作《南柯子》，只能写出上半阙，下半阙写不出来，宝玉过来帮她写了，因为探春是不会有“明春再见”，她走了，就不会再回来了。

此事过后一段时间，于谦过生日，大家纷纷发微博祝贺，我看到了杨鹤通微博上的一张图片（放在配图里了），恍惚间只觉得其中的于谦十分面善，好像贾母。我：老诰命。还特地发给了几个朋友看，又道，于谦这个老诰命，我一看，就知道他常搂着孙子孙女，我一看，就知道他要享一世荣华富贵。故而，德云社只要于谦不死，就不会“树倒猢狲散”、不会“家亡人散各奔腾”，因为于老太君注定要享一生富足安康，正如刘姥姥说的，“老太太生来就是享福的”。

刘姥姥是《红楼梦》里的顶级预言家，怹说的所有话必定应。就算是我之前提到那位老师引用探春的“百足之虫，死而不僵”，刘姥姥也一早有了对应，怹说的是，“大火烧了毛毛虫”，也就是“好逢佳节元宵后，便是烟消火灭时”。

贾家的大厦倾塌后的故事是从贾母的死开始的，在大多数推演中，王熙凤会成为贾母死后第一个直接遭殃的人，失去靠山的她会被立刻夺权，之后被休，正所谓“冰山难靠”。我想到这里，突然觉得害怕起来，因想到德云社中管家的就是平儿，他那个世人皆知的外号便是马凤英：难道这便是“一只雌凤栖于冰山之上”，难道这便是“凡鸟偏从末世来”？我感到害怕是因为凤姐的结局必定是非常惨的，而且是物理性的惨，因为她要还的业债最多 —— 《红楼梦》讲究“冤孽偿清好散场”，人不能轻易死去，必须要了结所有恩怨才可以死，譬如薛蟠欠冯渊一条命，他在结局之前就必须用自己的命去还 —— 您细想凤姐所欠多少？

说至此出，圣彼得堡老师又道，我觉得他现在也挺惨的了，老靶子了。

我便接道，王熙凤同平儿说的也正是，自己管家这些年，“一家子大约也没个不背地里恨我的，我如今也是骑上老虎背了…“而且王熙凤自己的身体状况也很明显越来越差，八十回中已经因为操劳过度有过流产、血崩等数次卧床不起。

当然，这个“凤”也有可能是高峰，因为“鸾凤和鸣”里他才是凤 —— 鸾是栾云平嘛 —— 也应了“都知爱慕此生才”。同时，《红楼梦》里还真的有一个“鸾”，是一个叫“喜鸾”的小女孩。贾母觉得她合眼缘，于是留下她在贾府住几天，还特地叮嘱下人不许看轻了喜鸾。书里写，喜鸾四姐儿的母亲素日就得凤姐照顾，于是乐得她们在贾府里住几日。白女士推演《红楼梦》时，指出书里另有一个地方同时直接提到了“凤”和“鸾”，就是贾母的“掰谎记”，女先儿要说一出《凤求鸾》，男主角的名字一说出来，大家都笑了，因为也是王熙凤，女主角的名字叫雏鸾，这个戏没有说下去，被贾母“掰谎记”打断，因此没有情节，只有题目，留下一个“凤求鸾”。

“求”，可以是求取、求爱、求婚，也可以是哀求、恳求、央求。那么，什么事情能让王熙凤去哀求、恳求别人？还是哀求这么喜鸾一个小姑娘呢？

薛宝琴作怀古诗为灯谜，每一首对应一位副册的女子，其中《淮阴怀古》的诗句说的是韩信，道“壮士须防恶犬欺，三齐位定盖棺时。寄言世俗休轻鄙，一饭之恩死也知。”按白女士推演，这首诗大概率是给喜鸾的：贾母、凤姐施恩于众人，故事中也有留饭的，但除喜鸾外，都不止“一饭”。故事里，喜鸾吃过饭之后，还在屋里陪贾母他们坐了一阵，宝玉这个时候又说了什么死啊之类的话，意思照旧是不想大家离开他，最好都守着他。喜鸾这时候安慰他道，哥哥你不要这么讲，以后姐姐们都出嫁了，横竖老太太、太太也会寂寞，到时候我来陪你们。大家于是都笑了，问喜鸾，难道你是个不出嫁的？

然而，在但凡靠谱一点的推演中，姐姐们都出嫁的时候，老太太和贾府的两位太太很大概率都已经死了，那么，喜鸾要怎么按照自己的约定陪伴她们呢？

读至此处，毛骨悚然，更觉得悲从中来：这个“一饭之恩”，喜鸾竟是要用自己的命来还的。

凤姐每一次作恶，必定有报应，比如尤二姐、金哥儿和守备之子；同时她每次施恩，也必有回报，比如刘姥姥，比如喜鸾，只不过基本都不会回报在她自己的身上，而是回报在她的女儿巧姐身上 —— 《红楼梦》关于巧姐的基本结局推演是存在普遍共识的 —— 巧姐在前文出现不多，年纪很小，重要情节应该是后文中，就是解救她的部分，刘姥姥应该会是最后把她救下了的人，最终她会和板儿成亲。也就是巧姐红楼梦曲中的“留余庆，忽遇恩人”和“幸娘亲，积得阴功”。

继续按白女士推演，巧姐的营救应该会比普遍想象中的更复杂：喜鸾会因为凤姐的哀求，还有之前受到她和贾母的施恩，去救巧姐，且因此失去生命 —— 她的确不会嫁人，而是会永远陪伴老太太、太太 —— 喜鸾死后，“狠舅奸兄”出场，看似王熙凤，带走巧姐，但其实会把巧姐卖到风月场所，之后刘姥姥及家人会前去解救。救下巧姐后，巧姐板儿结婚。事件前后顺序可能有变动，但是主要人物情节我非常认同。

蒋勋说，大观园是一个青春乐园，离开大观园的就意味着青春的结束、多彩人生的谢幕。或许永远留在大观园，永远停在青春年华，对喜鸾来说，也并不是一个坏的结局。

我虽然不怎么关注德云社了，但对栾云平的好感没有因此降低 —— 我一开始进行德云社的同人创作也是因为高栾cp。只是不知道谁是可怜的巧姐，谁又是“狠舅奸兄”，谁又是刘姥姥，甚至谁是板儿。我当然希望永远不要树倒猢狲散，我希望永远不要末世，但是月满则亏水满则溢，历史循环往复。纵使已经变回仙子形态的秦可卿，能够给出的最好答案也无非苟住，苟到下一世机遇，重振家业。就连这么高明的建议，神仙指出的明路，都是建立在这一世必定会衰败的基础上。

白女士评《红楼梦》，言其高明之处，不在于记录了一朝一代或者曹家家事，而在于坚定地批判了君权、父权、夫权，并依此预言了清朝的衰亡。它最坚实的哲学思想，不是儒释道三家中的任何一个，而是历史周期论。我国古代的史学家称其为“月满则亏，水满则溢”、“分久必合，合久必分”。

我们于是由此再看，它预言的，有何只是清的衰亡？

继白女士论，良辰美景立于流沙之上，朱楼覆灭并非痛快淋漓的垮塌，而是能支撑起它的梁柱一根一根地倒下。几次似乎要燃起一点希望，但最后还是没有。这席话我复述都无法得其精髓，不如直接放原文同朋友们欣赏：

“如果我问大家，贾家的衰落是从哪一回、哪一件事开始的，你们心里的答案是什么？在第二回冷子兴提起荣国府已不比先时光景。甲戌侧批，‘看清此句，可知书中之荣府已是末世了’，又说，作者之原意是只写末世，又说，此已贾府是末世了。王熙凤的判词说‘凡鸟偏从末世来’，探春的判词说‘才自精明志自高，生于末世运偏消’，都是说她们生于家族的末世。其实贾家一出场就已经步入了几乎无法挽回的衰落。

“要问其衰落的痕迹何在？在亲戚杀人，徇私枉法、不思其过；在家塾混杂，不思子弟之教养传承；在上位者纵欲无度不思收敛；在结交权臣，不思防备其狼子野心；在掌权者弄权敛财，视国法如同儿戏；在上下挥霍无度，不思经营、未雨绸缪；在继承人及其支持者互相敌视争斗，动摇基业根本；在上位者识人不明、用人不慎，不能知人善任；在外敌虎视环伺，却只知粉饰太平；在家族内部贪墨横行、开销反复、机构冗余，不思治理；在掌权者得过且过、固步自封、不思改革，然而改革却又带来新的问题；在经济问题越来越紧迫，掌权者已焦头烂额之际，上位者却只知纵情声色犬马；在上位者的纵容，甚至是挑拨下，党争愈演愈烈，终于发展到自杀自灭，于是给了外敌可乘之机；在族人用血泪争取的片刻喘息之际，家族继承人的内斗终于掐灭了这最后一线生机。

“毁掉贾家的从来不是忠顺亲王或北静王，而是贾氏自己。是贾氏将自己陷于流沙不可自拔，是贾氏自断生路，自绝于天下。”

于一家一族如此，于一朝一代如此，于整个行业大环境也是如此。上述原因无数，却又缺一不可，诸位且看大厦倾负之际，是不是每一个原因都可以找到严丝合缝的对应？

“过程中亦不乏就妄图存之士：有致死仍未为贾氏筹谋，如可卿者；有为家族敛财耗尽心血，如熙凤者；有老骥伏枥却有心无力，饮恨而终，如贾母者；有一生守护家族，最终亦为其殒命，如元春者；有燃己为灯，为家族微光续命，如探春者；更有义士忠仆不屈不挠，至死方休。能得此情此志之士护守，贾氏一族，何德何能？

“既无颜见先祖，又何来理由指责他人误我？”

同样一席话，再度重说，于一家一族如此，于一朝一代如此，于整个行业大环境也是如此。上述人物无数，却又缺一不可，诸位且看大厦倾负之际，是不是每一个位都可以找到对应？

如果盛衰本是循环，如果荣辱自古周而复始，如果月满必定亏，水满必定溢出，如果结局一定是“白骨如山忘姓氏”，必定是覆巢之下无完卵，那么我能只祝二位，死生两不负。

言至此，圣彼得堡老师只道，谢谢，在哭了。

我于是又道，“切记退步抽身早。”

他到底不肯，只说自己再寸会儿。

但我已经太累了，无论枕两头是否有孔，我都得先合眼休息。今天写到这里，已经力尽神微，这大概真的就是我写的最后一篇关于德云社的东西了，没想到居然真的开始复健、开始写德云社相关是高栾cp，之后再也没有动过，最后结束居然也是这个cp。

大家江湖儿女，有缘再见。

（全文完）


End file.
